


song ficlet series

by mythicallyrhink



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicallyrhink/pseuds/mythicallyrhink
Summary: this series of small ficlets are based off of songs my friends on tumblr suggested. they are a part of my new edit series on my blog! if you want to check out my account on tumblr, my handle is @mythicallyrhink and if you have any songs you want a rhink ficlet written about, comment below or inbox me on tumblr! i hope y'all enjoy :)





	1. home - rhink

**Author's Note:**

> home by miki ratsula - rhink

_ close your eyes _

_ picture this _

_ bedroom eyes  _

_ with a morning kiss _

 

rhett rolls over in bed on a quiet sunday morning to see his messy, silver striped haired boy on his left side. he rests his head on his pillow and lazily gazes at the sleeping link. a smile creeps over his face in the calm, quiet morning. just seeing link asleep makes rhett’s heart melt completely. he extends his hand to brush a fly away hair from link’s forehead as gentle as he can. but link rustles in bed at the touch of rhett, opening his sleepy bedroom eyes. he lets out an exhausted giggle and stares right back at his lover. rhett leans over to place a soft morning kiss on link’s smiling face. 

 

_ the sun is rising _

_ the day is new _

_ there’s no agenda _

_ but to stay here with you _

 

the sun seeps through the curtain, painting the walls of the lovers’ bedroom with a deep golden color. sunday mornings are one of the only times these boys actually get to  _ be _ with each other. on sundays, there’s never an agenda. no work, no videos, no distractions. sundays are quality time with one another. and boy do they enjoy these days.

 

_ all day we can lay in bed _

_ and between the sheets we rest our heads _

_ in and out of sleep  _

_ a lifetime ahead _

 

link tries to sneakily scooch his way into rhett’s arms, like he was made to fit in that space. rhett chuckles at link’s not-so-subtle attempt in getting closer to him. link’s face turns red at the sound of rhett’s laugh, but rhett pulls him in closer anyway to let him know that it’s okay. link decides to pull the cover over his face because he can still feel the heat radiating off of his cheeks. rhett giggles while lifting the cover up, joining his boy between the sheets. it starts out with poking, tickling, and lots of giggles. link grabs his sides in a fit of laughter while rhett is over him, laughing just as much. the boys collapse together, their laughs slowly vanish. both are laying so close together, their legs and fingers entangled. they fall in and out of sleep, a lifetime ahead of them…

 

_ one day we’ll be home _

_ with no distance to show _

_ and wherever we go _

_ i know  _

but then, rhett wakes up. he sits up quickly on his couch, rubbing his eyes and wiping away the few tears that dropped on his cheek. he brings both hands to his head, laying back down with a thud. the tears begin to well up again in his closed eyes, despite his attempts to keep them away. he wants nothing than to be able to hold him. to wake up to his sleepy figure and kiss his soft lips and to hold onto what they could have. rhett lays there, staring up at the ceiling, when suddenly his phone buzzes. he picks up to see link’s name displayed on the screen, and smile creeps over his face.‘ _ one day, he’ll get to be mine _ ’ rhett thought to himself.  _ ‘we won’t have any distance between us, ever. wherever you go, i go’ _ . and with that wonderful thought in mind, rhett drifts back into a gentle sleep with his boy on his mind.

 

_ that till death do us part _

_ and the alignment of stars _

_ comprised of two hearts  _

_ i’m home _

_ wherever with you, i’m home _

 

_ - _

 

_ late at night _

_ in our own little world _

_ a glass of wine _

_ and my beautiful boy _

 

the sun has set on a long day for the two boys in love. it is late at night in their little apartment and the rhett and link sit on the couch, cuddling up to one another. link hugs an almost finished glass of wine to his chest while huddling close to rhett’s. link looks up to get a glimpse of his beautiful boy, and he smiles. rhett catches link stealing a glance and he chuckles. link nuzzles closer to rhett after hearing his cute laugh.

 

_ we’ll be in the kitchen _

_ sweet romancing _

_ a song will play _

_ we’ll be slow dancing _

 

the movie ends and the boys find their way to the kitchen with roaring stomachs. rhett goes to make for the two of them, while link decides to turn on the radio. soft music escapes the speakers and fills the space surrounding them. link slides his hands around rhett’s waist from behind him and reaches for his busy hands. rhett rolls his eyes but takes link’s hands into his. the boys close the space between them and begin slow dancing to the music around them. forehead to forehead, they sway peacefully together in the middle of their kitchen.

 

_ and as the night shifts to the early morning _

_ and we drift to sleep right on the floor  _

_ as i close my eyes  _

_ you’re the last thing i see _

 

the boys’ dancing in the kitchen ends with them both in giggles, but what didn’t with them? they always knew how to make each other laugh, no matter the situation. the night begins to turn to day and rhett and link find themselves lying on the kitchen floor, radio still playing, hands still together, bodies pressing together. link’s eyes are barely lifted, but it was enough to see his sleeping boy. rhett is the last thing link sees before he falls asleep.

 

_ one day we’ll be home _

_ with no distance to show _

_ and wherever we go _

_ i know _

  
and suddenly, link wakes up, alone and cold. tears collect in the corners of his eyes as he continues to lay in the same position. he misses rhett, and he wants to do nothing but run to him and tell him all the feelings inside his heart. he wants to hold onto him and play with his golden locks and kiss his forehead and cuddle near his chest, so close you could hear his heartbeat. hurt sweeps across link’s face as these thoughts cross his mind for the millionth time. a tear breaks loose and falls down his cheek, and suddenly his phone buzzes next to him. he picks it up to see rhett’s name displayed across his screen, and suddenly the hurt turns into a small smile from link’s face.  _ ‘one day, he’ll get to be mine’  _ link thought to himself.  _ ‘we won’t have any distance between us, ever. wherever you go, i go.’  _ and with that calming thought in mind, link slowly falls back asleep, with his boy on his mind.


	2. baby - rhink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baby by clean bandit (feat. marina & luis fonsi)

_ standing here in an empty room _

_ i saw you there, and my blood ran cold _

_ take me back to that long september _

_ don’t know how i ever let you go _

 

rhett strolls down an empty hallway, decked in a full tux from head to toe. his hair was a bit rough and his eyes puffy and red. he reaches the door at the end of the hallway, fidgeting constantly with his sleeves on each arm, afraid to see what’s behind the door. he goes to turn the door knob, but hesitates a bit, knowing what he was going to find on the other side. but despite all the doubt in his mind, he pushes the door open anyways to an empty room. empty except for link. he locks eyes with the dressed up blue eyed boy fixing his bow tie on the other side of the room. rhett feels his heart instantly stop and his blood start to run cold at the sight of link. he freezes in his tracks, tears finding their way back to his eyes. his fists squeeze together, his knuckles turning white, and his jaw clenches.

 

“hey rhett..” link speaks in a hushed voice towards the frozen figure in the doorway, but he doesn’t say anything back. “..rhett?” link whispers again, searching for a sign of life in him. and in an instant, rhett rushes to the front of link, cupping link’s face in his hand. link could see the pain painted on rhett’s face from his red, tear-filled eyes and his quivering mouth. 

 

“i’m in love you, link...” rhett whispers, his heart breaking with each word that escapes. link looks at him in disbelief, but also a lot of hurt in his eyes and rips his hands away from rhett.

 

“no. no no no, rhett. no way in hell. you don’t get to do this. you don’t get to say this to me on my wedding day. you have no right” link starts to get worked up, tears now joining his eyes. “it’s done, there is no us. there never was and never will be. so get it through your he-” but despite all the words coming out of his mouth, rhett didn’t hear any of it. but instead, he interrupts link by pulling him back into his body, holding his chin with just one finger, tilting link’s face up to meet his. rhett leans in to connect with link’s lips, and this time, link doesn’t stop him.

 

_ find me in another place and time _

_ if only, if only you were mine _

_ but i’m already someone else’s baby _

 

the kiss is full of life and love, memories and the time they spent together. it takes the boys back to the summers they were together, the love and memories they shared during those long months. the kiss could last forever just like the others in the summer could have to. because neither one wants to let go, neither one wanted to be the one to end it. but link had to. “rhett.. i-i can’t do this….. you know that” link says regretfully, looking into the painful green eyes in front of him.

 

“you’re really gonna marry her?” rhett says, looking into link’s eyes, his voice breaking with each word. link slowly nods his head.

“i have to.. you know that” link replies. “maybe there’s another place, another time for us. but right now, i gotta marry her.”

 

_ guess i had my chance _

_ and now this is our last dance _

_ you fell through the cracks in my hands _

 

“then… please.. just let us have this. right now.” rhett says, not breaking their connection. “i know i had my chance and i fucked it up, i let you fall through my fingertips. just let us have this last moment link. can we please?” a tear makes its way down on rhett’s cheek, but link lifts his hand to wipe it away. 

 

“yes.”

 

link wraps his hands around rhett’s neck, placing his head in the fold between rhett’s shoulder and neck. rhett envelopes link in his long arms, resting his head on link’s. at this point, he knows he can’t hide his tears anymore. so he stands there, weeping as he holds the boy he has loved since he first saw him.

 

until it was time to let go, for good this time. link interrupts the moment, whispering “i have to go…” and with that, he slowly breaks away from rhett, hanging onto his hand as long as he can reach it. he finally loses all touch with rhett and slips out the door in silent tears. and rhett is now left alone, and for the first time in a long time, rhett breaks down. 


End file.
